


То, что мы выбираем

by Spring_rabbit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Academy of shadowhunters, Angst, Gen, Psychology, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_rabbit/pseuds/Spring_rabbit
Summary: Мариз не понаслышке знает, кто такие изгои, и что значит выбирать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — обучение Мариз и Ко в Институте Аликанте.  
> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Shadowhunters 2017.  
> Беты: shift и TylerAsDurden.

н просит понять. Просит смириться, принять как есть — он сделал свой выбор. Мариз отказывается верить, что в их венах одна кровь.  
Он просит, он пишет... слова льются со страниц письма кислотой, Мариз передергивает, она давит порыв смять бумагу, разорвать, закричать, ударить. Она смотрит на побелевшее лицо отца, на подрагивающие пальцы матери, на свое блеклое отражение в оконном стекле, на повисший в тяжелом воздухе вопрос: «Как он мог?».

Мариз шестнадцать, и брат, с которым еще вчера они ели мороженое, возвращаясь с тренировки, разбил ее жизнь.

***

 

Боль жестока. Правда жестока. Подростки тоже.  
Этот мир не из мармеладных мишек и даже не из браслетов лучших подружек — друг другу все волки, пока не появится хищник покрупнее, заставляющий сбиться в грызущиеся стайки ворон. Это то, что Мариз теперь знает.  
Пару дней назад тренер ставил ее в пример, хвалил за точность ударов — сегодня в зале фамилию Трублад произносят все, но лишь понизив голос, словно сделав это иначе можно подхватить заразу.  
Говорят не о Мариз. На нее смотрят. Она смотрит на витражи так увлеченно, словно сам Разиэль оставил там послание.  
Ее не трогают. Ее огибают. Она впервые не делает шаг вперед, когда тренер вызывает добровольцев на показательный бой.  
С Мариз не разговаривают. Ее игнорируют. Демонстративно, с ноткой брезгливости, те, кто понаглее.

Она не первый изгой в истории Академии и не единственный: взять хоть Греймарка — бездарнее него клинком владеет разве что Феирчайлд, есть еще новенький, друг Вейланда, отстающий на год из-за болезни, и похожая на призрака Синтклэр, а мелкого Старквезера, повелителя оранжереи, так вообще считают кем-то вроде блаженного и просто обходят стороной.  
Но они и прочие не были на вершине, не были в первых рядах, не назывались лучшими — Мариз с такой силой бьет по груше, что тяжелый снаряд уходит за предел обычной траектории, едва не сбивая зазевавшегося Грэймарка. Тот отскакивает, вызвав редкие смешки, угрюмо косится на Мариз и отходит подальше, хотя она и извиняется.

В столовой Мариз благоразумно не садится за столик к обычной компании, проходит мимо не замедляя шаг. Не то чтобы ей махали и придерживали место, как было еще на прошлой неделе.  
За дальним столиком тихо, как на пустынном острове, клочке остракизма посреди океана жизни. Пальцы теребят браслет на запястье, пригревает весеннее солнце, помещение наполняется голосами, стуком подносов, скрипом стульев... День сменит ночь, и снова, и ничего не изменится: она в трясине чужих жестов доброй воли и паутине приличий. Ее остров огибают даже самые облезлые чайки.

Мариз с тоской вспоминает свой мелкий рост еще год назад — теперь она самая высокая из девушек в группе.  
Рост не поможет ей выбраться со дна социальной ямы, в которую ее отправил любящий брат.

***

 

Мать заходит в ее комнату вечером, желая хорошо выспаться, так легко, словно делала это каждый вечер, а не перестала с тех пор как дочери исполнилось пять. Пальцы ее больше не дрожат, но лицо осунулось, поблекло, они с отцом словно менялись — не больше одного проявления горя за день. Мариз это уважает, но она не хочет знать, что им пришлось выслушать в зале Совета. Что говорят тем, кто не справился с воспитанием собственного ребенка, кто облажался так феерично. Что слышат те, чье будущее туманнее, чем Лин на рассвете.

Мариз хотела бы поставить визит матери на перемотку, сил терпеть неуклюжее вступление, полное многозначительного молчания, нет. И та, возможно, вспомнив, чему сама учила, переходит к сути, которая и так была ясна, с первых строчек, острым почерком пересекающих лист, — это конец. Следов магического воздействия нет, следов здравомыслия также не обнаружено. Из члена Конклава и многообещающего охотника с задатками хорошего лидера до презренного отщепенца за один шаг — мастер-класс «Похерь свое будущее ярко». У ее брата нет больше дома, а у ее родителей сына. Сам факт его существования отныне — скелет в шкафу, незримый, но портящий воздух. Всем семьям Аликанте есть что обсудить за ужином.  
Карьерное продвижение родителей под вопросом, перспективы Мариз под вопросом, завтра вторник.  
Они Трублад — напоминает мать, — чистокровные дети посланников Небес, они справятся — звучит как план, от этого немного легче.

Это то, что Мариз понимает, не понимает только, почему это происходит с их семьей. Она сжимает собственное запястье, переплетение разноцветных кожаных ремешков под пальцами как всегда реально, но подарок брата больше не защищает от дурного.  
Она говорит что понимает, что сделает все для восстановления чести семьи. Произносит хорошие, правильные слова, не чувствуя их вкус.  
Мать кивает сдержанно, но взгляд ее смягчается. Она мнется, и, наконец, неловко поправив дочери выбившуюся прядку, спрашивает, подбирая слова, не хочет ли Мариз завтра «отдохнуть». Неслыханная щедрость вгоняет в ступор и только подчеркивает плачевность положения дел.

Мариз бы с радостью не выходила из своей комнаты минимум месяц. Спряталась, как медведь в берлоге, и уснула на долго-долго. Ничего бы не слышала и не чувствовала. Она... вздергивает подбородок и напоминает, что не может пропустить тренировку.  
Мать молчит, внимательно глядя на нее, наклоняется и целует в лоб. А потом кладет на ночной столик белый прямоугольник, то самое письмо, так, словно оно — готовая сдетонировать демоническая ловушка. И Мариз может поступить с этим по своему усмотрению, как выясняется.  
Ее мать тоже умеет говорить хорошие и правильные слова, о выборе, ответственности и опыте, о боли и решениях. Почему же ей слышатся неуверенность и беспомощность за лоском гладких фраз?

Мариз слушает, кивает, и чувствует себя странно взрослее. Ее первое взрослое решение: с ней подобное не произойдет.

***

 

К вечеру следующего дня в его комнате не остается вещей, мебель заменена, а стены перекрашены. Редкие фотографии навсегда исчезли из семейного архива.

Мариз холодно, хотя в доме весь день горит большой камин, пожирая клочки бумаги. Она раньше не замечала, насколько тихий у них дом, что по нему можно передвигаться, до ужина ни с кем не столкнувшись, что собственный голос может теряться в глухих стенах.

За ужином все вежливы и дипломатичны, как на собрании Конклава, — Мариз теперь знает, как это: ее допрашивали сегодня.  
В наполненном холодным светом зале с высокими колоннами ее поставили перед уполномоченными Советниками, восседающими в больших резных креслах, и два часа гоняли, как на экзамене. Может она что-то видела, слышала? Знает, куда отправился ее брат? Каковы его истинные мотивы? Намерения? Они были дружны, судя по свидетельским показаниям, неужели ничего не заметила, не заподозрила?  
Мариз давит предательскую дрожь, говорит «нет», решается лишь однажды заметить, что брат в письме четко обозначил: секреты нефилимов умрут с ним. На что Страший советник ехидно заметил, что этот же нефилим давал клятву верности Совету. Так она знает, к кому мог пойти ее брат?..

Отец интересуется, как прошла ее «встреча», и удовлетворенно кивает на ответ «продуктивно», хотя все понимают, сколь далеко это от истины.  
Мариз смотрит перед собой: места за столом напротив больше нет — даже стул убран.

Она раньше не задумывалась, насколько их дом неустойчив.

***

 

День сменяет ночь, и снова — неизменно, превратиться в рутину может все, как оказалось, и однажды дальний столик в столовой Академии уверенно становится «ее».  
Мариз молчит, родители молчат, ученики молчат, жизнь заткнулась и ушла спать; новый мировой порядок свершился, не встретив возражений. Хотя осознание того, что в возне Старквезера с растениями можно увидеть свой резон, отзывается неприятным холодком: все же обложиться по уши бесконечным гербарием — отдает каким-то крайним уровнем безнадежности.

День сменяет ночь...  
Прибирать зал после тренировки — работа для отстающих, но никто, даже неумеха Феирчайлд, не оказалась так безнадежно позади, как Мариз. Она собирает тренировочные мечи, пытаясь осознать, как случилось, что тот, кто ставил ей первые удары, рисовал иратце на разбитых коленках, тайком от родителей давал сладкое и обнимал, когда ей было грустно, оказался способен так поступить.  
На тихие шаги за спиной она оборачивается слишком резко — часть мечей с гулким стуком сыпятся на пол. Новичок, который, видимо, таковым и останется до самого выпуска, замирает на миг, а потом с тихим «извини» помогает собирать инвентарь — Мариз чувствует себя такой уставшей, что даже ругаться сил нет. В молчании они относят мечи к стойкам и берутся за маты.

— Тебя не назначали на уборку, — наконец нарушает она тишину, звучит слегка вежливее «спасибо-досвидания».  
— Но оставили тебя, — словно это все объясняет.  
Мариз останавливается, скрестив руки на груди, и смерив незваного помощника вопросительным взглядом. Это «оставили», неожиданно неприятно скребет по самолюбию.  
— Я просто хочу помочь, — он мнется, прячет руки в карманы, но смотрит прямо на нее и, кажется, настроен серьезно, — хотел раньше подойти на самом деле, но боялся, ты...  
Мариз поднимает ладонь, обрывая поток признаний, смотрит на это ходячее недоразумение и что-то решает для себя, хотя сама еще не понимает толком что. Отходит к оставшемуся мату и берется за край.  
— Не тормози, Лайтвуд, я хочу закончить до темноты.  
— Я Роберт, — он улыбается ей широко, будто она ему пообещала отдавать все десерты до конца семестра.

Они продолжают уборку, изредка перебрасываясь фразами, и стукнуть Роберта Мариз хочется лишь слегка. Совсем немного. Для профилактики что ли.

Ночью ей снится тихий остров посреди океана, не отмеченный ни на одной карте мира. Она смотрит на волны, зарыв пальцы ног в теплый песок, когда рядом приземляется чайка.  
У птицы красивые голубые глаза и взъерошенные перья, как растрепанные пятерней волосы.  
Во сне чайка садится рядом, на белый песок, зарыв в него лапки.  
— Я тебя не оставлю, — говорит чайка смутно знакомым голосом.

***

 

Время переходит за полночь, за окном совсем темно, завтра аттестационый бой на клинках, и чутье подсказывает, что он будет жарким. Нужно выспаться, отдохнуть как следует: пощады не будет, — но сон не идет, и сердце, кажется, подпрыгивает от волнения. Мариз не переживает за аттестацию. Она забирается под одеяло с головой, как не делала с тех пор, как приняла первые руны, и, включив фонарик, достает из-под подушки запечатанный конверт, на котором знакомым, острым почерком — ее имя.  
Граница лжи может быть очень тонкой, если говорить правду. Она действительно не знала — она не говорила, что не могла узнать.

Почему он все чаще уходит в рейды и задерживается после них. Почему так упорно уворачивается от попыток родителей устроить выгодный брак. На чью фотографию смотрит украдкой, думая, что никто не видит. Кем перебинтованы его раны под рубашкой, хотя есть иратце. Почему в его словах все чаще звучит несогласие с политикой Конклава. О чем он думает, хмурясь, словно что-то взвешивает в мыслях. Почему говорит ей, что она всегда будет в его сердце...

Мариз не дурочка, чтобы верить во всепрощение, особенно чужое: за поступок, совершенный братом не убивают, не дают такой милости, — лишают рун и изгоняют за пределы адамасовых башен. Оставляют как улитку без ракушки — такие не выживают, в наступающих сумерках превращаются в Север для компаса всех детей Пустоши, их кровь сияет во тьме, как указатель «еда там».  
Закон суров, но это закон. Они для закона: он ими создан и взращен, выпестован и лелеим — путеводный маяк в самый сильный шторм, альфа и омега сущего, круг за кругом и снова, благослови, Разиэль.

Письмо говорит с ней голосом брата, его интонациями и сердцем, которое вышло за пределы строк Кодекса, да так там и осталось. У его сердца новая гавань, с самой красивой улыбкой на свете, мудрой душой и дипломом медсестры. У них впереди путь в долго и счастливо, плюс пара малышей и никаких вампиров — звучит как план, от этого Мариз немного легче.  
Это, конечно, не значит, что ей не хочется его стукнуть.

Когда-нибудь, ты посмотришь в чьи-то глаза и поймешь меня. Увидишь высшую ценность, которую может дать жизнь, и улыбнешься ей. В свое время и свой час, ты обретешь любовь, свою и к себе, вне границ и предписаний, и это изменит все. Желаю этого всем сердцем, в котором у тебя навсегда отдельная комната. Найди свое счастье, улыбайся, живи.  
Не знаю сколько времени пройдет, но буду верить, что...

Когда горизонт светлеет, рисуя рябь на белых камнях Аликанте, Мариз сидит на пороге дома, кутаясь в плед. Она зевает, и решает, что сейчас-то точно должно получиться уснуть.  
Хотя бы на пару оставшихся часов.

***

 

Столовая гудит от обсуждений, кого с кем поставят в пару; понятно, учитывая, что сражаться придется против старшекурсников; учитывая, что ничего заранее неизвестно — бессмысленно.

Мариз старается не зевать слишком сильно, пытаясь выторговать у организма немного резервов на ближайшие часы, иначе она завалит аттестацию, буквально упав от первого же выпада. Роберт смотрит выразительно, но молча ставит перед ней чашку с кофе, за что она готова его обнять и дать списать конспект по демонологии. Хотя, может конспект просил сидящий рядом Вэйланд — сегодня, как всю прошлую, неделю за дальним столиком их трое. Мариз уверяет их, что терпит это нашествие только потому что ей любопытно наблюдать двух парабатай вблизи. Майкл каждый раз смущенно улыбается и переводит взгляд на Роберта, который парирует, что свою маленькую экспансию они честно отработали синяками от ее палаша.  
После второй чашки мир перестает ощущаться облаком ваты, третья допивается на ходу — все идут в тренировочный зал.

Когда объявляют ее противника, Мариз отстраненно думает, что можно было и не налегать на кофе. Смотрит на широкие плечи, светлые, в белизну, волосы — поставить ее против Моргенштерна мог только садист, которому хочется посмотреть, как ею будут вытирать ринг. Понимает это явно не только она: по залу идет шепот, перемежаемый смешками, на нее косятся, и, судя по всему, будут делать ставки, на какой секунде произойдет нокаут.  
Роберт ободряюще сжимает ее плечо и немного слишком бодро желает удачи. Мариз вздергивает подбородок и входит в круг.

Когда они с Моргенштерном держат клинки у шей друг-друга и объявляется ничья, тишина в зале стоит такая, что Мариз слышит, как бьется ее сердце.  
Она едва не падает от усталости, мокрые волосы колко липнут ко лбу, хочется выпить озеро и чтобы ноги удержали до ближайшей скамьи.

— Прекрасный бой, Мариз, — говорит ей Моргенштерн, протягивая руку для пожатия, — твои сила и дух — пример для каждого истинного сумеречного охотника.  
Мариз нервно улыбается, пожимает протянутую ладонь и идет через расступающиеся ряды к Роберту.

Когда аттестация заканчивается и все начинают расходиться, Мариз просит Роберта подождать ее, и идет за удаляющейся фигурой.

— Постой, — зовет она.  
Моргенштерн оборачивается и ждет, пока она подойдет, не выглядя ни капли удивленным.  
— Зачем? Зачем ты поддался мне? — Мариз смотрит прямо в льдистые глаза, не находя ни одной подсказки. — Тот момент, когда ты якобы не успел перехватить клинок, и я тебя догнала. И не говори что это была случайность, что угодно, но не она, не у тебя.  
— Может ты не сильнее меня, но гораздо сильнее их, — кивает он в сторону расходящихся учеников, — не всем дано видеть внутреннюю суть, силу духа, не все понимают это, а физическое превосходство ясно без слов. Я хотел, чтобы твою суть: борца, воина, — увидели и другие, как могут.  
— Зачем?..  
— Это красиво, — просто говорит Моргенштерн, — и ценно.  
— Так ты геройствующий эстет? Это твоя жизненная философия?  
— Нет, — смеется он, — у меня несколько другая философия. Послезавтра на рассвете наш круг идет к Лин, встречаемся у Северной Башни, приходи с друзьями, расскажу подробнее.  
Мариз недоверчиво смотрит, но все же кивает — придет. Она разворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда ее окликают.  
— И, Мариз, меня зовут Валентин, не ломай язык об фамилию.

Она улыбается коротко, и кивает еще раз.

***

 

Как и год назад, день догорает на белых камнях Аликанте, из-за чего оставшиеся в тени места кажутся Мариз припорошенными пеплом.  
Но сегодня ей хочется петь, хотя она ни разу и не пробовала, хочется вприпрыжку бежать, пока хватит дыхания, а потом упасть в высокую траву Брослин и смотреть, как смешиваются краски заката.

Я настоящим оказываю безоговорочную преданность...

Сегодня с ней говорило ее будущее, ее призвание, и ее сердце отвечало.

Я буду готова рисковать своей жизнью в любое время...

Сегодня они стали теми, кто идет вперед, теми, кто встал на путь реформации этого мира.

...чтобы поддержать чистоту кровных связей Идриса...

Они принесли клятву.

...ради смертного мира, чью безопасность мы обязаны соблюдать.

Сегодня они стали Кругом.

«Мы изменим этот мир», — говорит Валентин. Мариз, сжимая руку Роберта в своей, впервые за бесконечность чувствуя себя частью чего-то прекрасного и нерушимого. У нее есть путеводная звезда и новые крылья, которые удержат в самый сильный шторм.  
Они с Робертом стоят на пути в новый мир, плюс пара детей, возможно, и, желательно, поменьше вампиров. Все получится. И может быть, однажды...

Похоже на план.  
Мариз улыбается.

***

 

День сменяет ночь, и снова, и снова, и снова. Они сливаются ручейками в месяцы и годы, в полноводную реку, воды которой не раз окрашивались кровью и болью, светом хороших дней и блеском исключительных.  
У Мариз первая седина в волосах и на много раз склеенное сердце. За идеальной осанкой груза больше, чем она когда-либо рассчитывала нести, а под ногами хрустит крошево разбившихся идеалов.

Она вежливо делает глоток предложенного чая и по какой-то забытой привычке трет запястье, поднимая взгляд на мужчину напротив. Тот слушает ее не перебивая, не задавая вопросов, как и обещал.

— У меня нет личной вещи, но есть кровь, — вдох получается почти судорожным, — моя кровь, — решительно заканчивает Мариз.  
Магнус приподнимает бровь на миг, но смотрит на нее открыто и спокойно.  
— Можно и кровь, — кивает он, — это сильная привязка, но в городе сейчас еще минимум два твоих кровных родича, так что потребуется время и работа на исключение. Как зовут потеряшку?  
— Максвелл... — произнести оказалось неожиданно легко. — Макс. И это не то, о чем ты подумал.  
— Сомнений в твоем душевном здоровье у меня нет. И если ты уверена — приступим.

Мариз кивает и протягивает руку ладонью вверх. У Магнуса четкие, выверенные движение, и в них, внезапно, гораздо меньше вальяжной грации, чем обычно. Он с какой-то врачебной аккуратностью берет кровь, залечивает порез и тут же смешивает пахучие травы в глиняной миске, воркует над картой...

К тому моменту, когда перед Мариз переливается перламутром зев портала, ее ощутимо потряхивает. Есть вещи, к которым нельзя быть готовым, по ту сторону ее решения — неизвестность в степени двадцати восьми лет молчания. Она может сделать шаг вперед, чтобы оказаться у старого надгробия или перед фактом бессмысленности, или чужого забвения и новых несбывшихся дорог.

Магнус молчит, но аккуратно берет ее ладонь в свою. Мариз делает первый шаг.

***

 

По ту сторону неизвестности светит солнце, слышны детский смех и звонкий лай собаки, женский голос, зовущий идти обедать. За двадцатью восемью годами тишины пахнет свежескошенной травой и летним полуднем. Там большой кирпичный дом за невысокой изгородью, и голубое небо.  
Молодая женщина держит на руках ребенка, увлеченно трясущего погремушкой, в такт которой аккомпанирует крутящаяся рядом колли.

Мариз стискивает чужие пальцы так, что костяшки белеют. Магнус даже не морщится, оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Уверена, что для тебя это безопасно? — он знает, о чем говорит, этот похожий на экзотическую птицу маг.  
— Я...

— Папа, слышал, мамина лазанья готова, — зовет женщина, удобнее перехватывая малыша.  
— Десять минут, милая, — отзывается голос справа, со стороны раскидистых яблонь.  
Женщина улыбается, журит собаку, чуть не получает в нос игрушкой и, наконец, уходит в дом.

На перекрестке забытых дорог, Мариз стоит перед калиткой в чужую жизнь, перед своим правом на боль, перед годами отрицания чужого права на выбор.  
Путь длиною в жизнь оказался кругом.  
Забытая девочка-подросток, промолчавшая на допросах, знала ответ на ее вопросы.  
Дорога вперед может быть ведущей в неизвестность, но Мариз видит на ней двух детей, возвращающихся домой, держась за руки, и доедающих одно на двоих мороженое.  
Она идет за ними.

Высокий мужчина выходит из-за деревьев, нескладно напевая под нос, и застывает, увидев идущую к нему Мариз.  
— Здравствуй, Макс, — голос едва не подводит ее. — Осталась еще комната для меня?  
У Макса дергается уголок губ, а потом он улыбается, так же широко, как и годы назад, и притягивает в крепкие объятия.  
— Стоит целехонька, сегодня даже с доставкой обеда. Хочешь лазанью?

Мариз утыкается носом в чужое плечо и плачет так, как не позволяла себе с семи лет, когда брат рисовал иратце на ее разбитых коленках.


End file.
